


A Little Birdie Told Me

by Luminous_Bluebell



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminous_Bluebell/pseuds/Luminous_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we were mid-duel and then all of a sudden he’s holding a rubber chicken by its feet and –” he was interrupted by the dull slap of parchment falling onto the table in front of him, eyes widening as he saw the flash of brilliant red. Picking up the bright red envelope, he tensed. “Should I open it?” The question came out hushed, nervous. Howlers were serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Birdie Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://jolybabiestomanual.tumblr.com/post/68309706344/oops-i-wrote-a-thing-for-my-own-headcanon-and-im)

“So we were mid-duel and then all of a sudden he’s holding a rubber chicken by its feet and –” he was interrupted by the dull slap of parchment falling onto the table in front of him, eyes widening as he saw the flash of brilliant red. Picking up the bright red envelope, he tensed. Joly, who had been giggling openly as Grantaire regaled him with tales of his most recent shenanigans, snuck a glance at the Ravenclaw table, where Courfeyrac had snuck away before the post came to discuss some issue or the other with Combeferre. Courfeyrac caught his glance and gave his trademark smirk before turning back to the rather subdued discussion he started. Turning back to Grantaire, Joly tried to straighten out his expression into something more somber as he comforted his friend. “Should I open it?” The question came out hushed, nervous. Howlers were serious business.

Joly sighed, shrugging. “Well, it can’t be  _all_  that bad, really,” except they all remembered when Marius got his howler from Gillenormand, which really  _had_  been that bad. He tried not to look over at Courfeyrac. “And besides, if you don’t open it, it’ll just explode. You don’t want to deal with that mess.”

Grantaire took a gulp of orange juice – a terrible substitute for his usual liquid courage – before picking up the scarlet envelope with trembling hands. Joly bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing – he had a suspicion about what the howler was, but it would be in really poor taste if he was wrong. Bahorel swooped in from the Gryffindor table when he saw the letter come in and took a seat on the other side of Grantaire, clapping him on the shoulder before nudging him. “Well, get on with it, then.”

Once Grantaire broke the wax seal on the letter, it let out a hiss that startled him so much he nearly dropped it into his cereal. Before it even hit the table the paper folded itself into a mouth and a very familiar voice spoke as clear as a summer day. “I want to touch your sweet butt.” His nervous expression changes to something caught halfway between mortified, serious, and stifling a laugh as he looks around the hall for Courfeyrac, Joly and Bahorel having burst into laughter next to him. Once he sees Courfeyrac at the Ravenclaw table, Courfeyrac gives him a flirty wave of his hand and a wink, and Grantaire chuckles. 


End file.
